Robina Peach
Robina Peach is a pink-furred gorilla faunus and the creator of The Faunus and Goddess of Lust Faunus Origins Robina than known as Izanami-No-Amateratsu created the faunus to help humanity fight the grimm but when the the Faunus faced discrimination, She did not help them for she wished them to be able to rely on their own power rather than Hers 17 years before Vol 1: time and space displaced Robina after hundreds of years of merely watching the neverending battle against the Grimm, became tired of it and decided to join the battle and so she found a couple who recently found that one of them was pregnant and replaced the fetus with herself. When she was born, She had both a cock and a vagina, a trait which she shared with her "father". She also reached sexual maturity in her cock soon after When she attended kindergarten, She also awakened her semblance which she used to control girls and teachers to satiate her ungodly amount of lust, once she started Junior Hunter academy, she met the future team RWBY, Nora and Nila Karn, who all had a crush on her which she reciprocated, Robina was able to convince her lovers to satiate her lust with a little mental compulsion here and there. On the last day of junior academy Robina made a promise to marry each and every one of them when they are 24. Robina also made an underground sex club in Signal which soon expanded throughout the continent however only the people she trusted knew about it and the trusted people's trusted people. It was on the last day aswell where she was able to completely satiate her lust by fucking every female student and teacher into unconsciousness, it was on this day where Robina figured out that she can control her lust. Vol 1 On the first day at Beacon. Robina knocked everyone out using her semblance and absorbed and enhanced their semblances while fucking some of the parents who were saying goodbye to their children and teachers, Her "favourite" of the unconscious women was one Ever Starr, Robina's future leader, Who's body rivalled Robina's however Ever will never develop romantic feelings for Robina which Robina found out by viewing the future, It was soon after this that Robina decided to stop the fuckfest and reversed time to clean up the women. Robina also imprinted a mental conditioning on all the important figures at the school initiation so if Robina or anyone she cares about is in any trouble, They will help, She called this group of people The Network whose full power was only used twice. Once Ozpin's speech finished, Robina sought out Nila to catch up on what she had been up to. By the time Robina found Nila, it was nearly night so they set up their sleeping bags and talked about any news after they graduated Signal. However they were so exhausted that they collapsed soon after Robina asked Nila to be on her team. Early in the morning Robina woke up early even earlier than the cooks, to cook herself and Nila breakfast, Here she met Belle Eon who was also making breakfast. The two became instant friends over their loving of cooking and even when they finished their breakfast volunteered to help cook breakfast for the rest of the school to refine their cooking skills. Once the team assignment 'exam' began,and the students are launched, Robina created multiple clones enough to make a ladder of clones to the ground where she met Nila, Robina than using her speed semblance picked up Nila, Belle and Ever and took them to where the chess pieces were, they picked the King pieces. When the team names were being called, They were named Tearm SERN after which Robina met up with Team RWBY and JNPR where Robina convinced Blake to reveal her Faunus heritage as even though Robina refused to help them once upon a time she will be damned if this world made her "children" hide something which makes them special. One day when they were eating lunch together and they saw Cardin bullying Velvet, Robina was furious and made him back off by showing him through her powers as a goddess what would happen to him (it involves torture and death), Robina also threatened to castrate the whole of team CRDL if she saw them even look at Velvet the wrong way. Vol 2 Once SERN was able to do missions, Robina began saving 50% of the reward towards rings to propose to her girlfriends and a house. When Robina meets Penny, She instantly knows she is a robot and through the use of aura and body manipulation makes her a cyborg as her enhanced strength is due to her robotics. When the dance is announced Robina asks Nora to the dance and also volunteers to help RWBY prepare the ballroom. Once the dance does start however in the middle of dancing with Nora, Robina notices Cinder escaping to CCTS and contacts the firewall operators in The Network to increase security and gives chase after Cinder along with Ruby. As the virus which Cinder had tried to infect the CTTS with, can not break the increased encryption, Cinder is forced to fight the duo who quickly subdue the older woman and knock her out. The huntresses who have become horny from not getting released for months turn their eyes on the unconscious woman, the duo than strip themselves and Cinder before binding her with chains from one of Robina's absorbed semblances, Robina also steals her semblance and along with it the fall maiden power. the duo than choose a hole and drive their cocks into the wannabe world dominator, The duo than activate their speed semblances and start jackhammering into Cinder at inhuman speed before soon releasing a ungodly amount of cum into the unconscious woman than proceeding to exit the now gaping holes and releasing the rest of their cum all over Cinder's body(it also helped that she was very busty). Once all the cum had flowed out of Cinder and the room was cleaned, Robina took Cinder to Ironwood for interrogation. When the White Fang train blows up in Vale, Team SERN arrives along with CFVY who promptly kills the outpouring of Grimm Vol 3 The day after the train bombing Robina goes into heat. When Cinder refuses to tell Ironwood who ordered her to break into the CTTS, He brings in Robina who uses her mind manipulation to find out her teammates and leader and to make Cinder agree to help protect Beacon from the incoming attack which is now gonna be lead by Tyrian. Once Emerald and Mercury are brought in. Robina incinerates Mercury with fire as his father killed her aunt and invades Emerald's mind and replaces her memories of Cinder with herself which allows her to find out where the entrance of Salem's domain lies. As there are no cameras nor mirrors in the interrogation room, Robina decides to have some fun with Emerald by tearing Emerald's clothes apart and then swiftly entering her virgin ass in revenge for the train explosion instantly releasing all of her cum she had pent up while waiting for a turn at Cinder, (Emerald is just as good a substitute), making the mocha girl look 9 months pregnant before pulling out a large buttplug to keep all her fertile cum in Emeralds ass. Robina than orders Emerald to keep the plug in until the singles matches. Once Robina returned to her dorm, She was met with a sight which boiled her blood as hot as the sun. four White Fang members masquerading as participants in the vytal tournament trying force themselves on to four girls known as Team TRKK whose members are all faunus and consist of TenTen, Rukia, Yuzu and Karin. the WF members were deleted from Remnant as Robina holds power to delete any fanus from existence but People will still have memories of them. Robina can tell that the four faunus are in heat and so invites them back to her dorm so she can satiate both hers and their heat. Yuzu is also a futa who is apprehensive about having sex with a stranger but soon the heat gets rid of this thought and Yuzu worships Karin's G cup breasts before Robina grows 9 cocks of the same size and grabs the four faunus and impaling them on her cocks which exude aphrodesiac, She also grows 2 extra arms to lift the girls up and down and getting a forced boobjob from Karin on her ninth cock. Soon the five faunus are reduced mentally to beasts focused only on satiating their heat as TRKK is put in a pile with Karin on top on her back with Robina instictually marking them as hers. Robina turns her body back to normal. Now some may have called this sabotage but Robina calls it a fair exchange no more heat but unable to compete which would happen anyway if they didn't satiate it. Robina than calls in The Network to rally the kingdoms to defeat Salem. The four kingdoms soon gather a large army near the entrance of Salem's realm while making it seem like they are unaware of the attack. Penny is able to create a robotic replica of herself and a younger soldier who has a prosthetic leg to make it seem like he is Mercury. the Vytal tournament continues as normal until the singles match where Yang breaks the prosthetic and pyrrha destroys the penny-bot which results in an army of grimm, WF and Tyrian attacking Beacon. Robina simply shunts all of the male WF to a sun and teleports the females to her sex club. Tyrian tries to kill everyone he can but his stinger is simply cut off by Ruby and the grimm are taken care of by everyone else. There were no casualties but Jacques still tried to take Weiss away which was quickly thwarted by The Network as Robina called in the whole Network to take him down, all funds of the SDC are given to Weiss, anyone who supported Jacques is sent to prison for life with no parole, Any faunus he has hired is released from their cruel contracts and allowed to work whereever they want or offered a much better contract with a higher pay and finally Jacques and Whitley is executed publically in Menagerie by Ghira and Weiss is now the leader of the SDC which is renamed the Schnee-Peach Conglomerate of Dust(SPCD), which now send down robots to mine the dust which are operated by workers at the surface, The WF are eliminated from Menagerie with their leader being executed by Weiss' Knight. Everyone who was at Beacon are flown to Salem's Realm where Robina is able to copy the paladins and knights and clone them to the millions with the orders to destroy everything that isn't manmade, Humans or Faunus, Robina can clone them forever as her absorbed semblances do not take away her aura soon the atlesian robot army has destroyed the spawning pools and every rock strucutre in the realm. Robina however saved 9 Grimm Leaders to be purified and studied. Robina is the first one in to Salem's castle and so engages Salem, Robina shackled Salem to a nearby pillar, before tearing her clothes off revealing the well toned body beneath, Robina didnt hesitate in drving her cocks into Salem, breaking her mind while purifying her of the grimm taint. Salem was turned into Robina's personal slave. Vol 4: 7 Years Later With the threat of Grimm destroyed Humanity was able to expand across the continents and even discover new countries and islands one of which was given to Robina for her hand in saving Remnant which she named Nova which quickly prospered with hospitals, schools and towns popping up (mostly due to The Network pulling some strings). with the eradication of Salem, Robina had one thing on her mind. "Dearly Beloved we are gathered here to join this groom and these brides in holy matrimony, Robina, Do you take Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang XiaoLong, Nora Valkyrie, Nila Karn, Karin Kurosaki, Yuzu Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki and TenTen Li as your lawfully wedded wives" "I do now and forever" " and do you Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang XiaoLong, Nora Valkyrie, Nila Karn, Karin Kurosaki, Yuzu Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki and TenTen Li take Robina Lily Peach as your lawfully wedded wife" "We do now and forever" " Please place the rings on your brides hands and join hands," "By virtue of the authority vested in me under the laws of Remnant, I now pronounce you Wife and Wives, You may now kiss the brides" Once Team SERN, RWBY, TRKK and Nora graduated and built their house which is 4 stories high with 9 bedrooms and 9 private bathrooms which took 3 years due to TRKK having to save enough lien to fly to Nova and then they had to order materials some of which were quite rare and than the actual building took 1 and 1/2 years to build and furnish with plumbing and electricity. Robina fulfilled her promise to marry all the women she loved. Once the newlyweds got back home, Robina morphed into her bestial appearance with 20 cocks and piled her wives on their stomachs and drove her cocks into their holes before activating her speed semblance and fucking all of them into unconsciousness and impregnating them. As having over ten babies in one house would be very stressful, Robina changed the gestation period of seven of her wives to space them out by years. Nine months later Olympia, Ran and Kara are born with Olympia and Ran being futas. five years later all the children are born. Everyone has retired from hunting. Robina is Co-President of The SPCD alongside Weiss, Ruby runs a martial arts school, Blake and Yang are owners of a popular bakery, Nora is a PE teacher, Rukia is the advisor to city defense, Karin and Yuzu are headmasters of the two hunter academies on Nova (Hunter academies train hunters to hunt criminals rather than grimm now), TenTen is a weapon accesory store owner and Nila runs a restaurant chain. Robina and Blake also hunts down Sienna and Ilia to use them as sex relief for her family, Robina found the two faunus women sleeping on the side of the road so Robina did the only thing one could do to two people who they want to break, tied them to a fence and invited Blake into the start of a foursome. Robina forced her dual cocks into Sienna's plush ass causing the faunus to scream in a mix of pain and pleasure which Robina stopped by plugging her mouth with her boobs unleashing a torrent of milk into the tiger's mouth, while Blake bounces Illia on her two barbed cocks while she drank from Illia's breasts which caused Blake's cocks to grow longer Vol 5 : Travels In 2040 Robina was sent across Remnant to find untapped dust deposits along with an army of atlesian knights where she found the Land of The Ninja which was nearing the end of the fourth great ninja war with Kaguya just about to activate the infinite tsukuyomi which Robina quickly stopped by absorbing her chakra, She did this by "stealing" Hiashi's Byakugan and Sasuke's Sha-rinnegan and fusing the two together causing her to gain two Tensei-Rinne Sharingans as Goddesses contain the blood of all families including the Otsutsuki. Robina than transferred herself and Kaguya to her seperate dimension with all the female white fang bound in chains. Robina tore Kaguya's clothes asunder to reveal the buxom rabbit beneath, Robina than removed her own clothes before summoning two clones, The clones than forced Kaguya to give them handjobs. Robina than forced all of her cock into Kaguya's ass while also stealing all her knowledge of jutsu. After Robina had fucked Kaguya into unconsciousness, She unchained the chained faunus who by this time had not satisfied their heat for years causing them to fuck Kaguya and each other, By the time Robina returned Satsuki and Naruko had finished their battle. Robina than ressurected all those lost in the war then Kushina, Hinata, Naruko, Shizune, Temari, Sakura,Moegi, Kurenai, Karui, Asame, Ino, Hanabi, Mabui, Tsunade and Mikoto all wished to go with Robina but not before Robina was declared Godaikage. That night Robina decided to fuck Hinata and Hanabi while they were still sleeping, tearing their clothes apart before laying Hanabi on top of Hinata before driving her cocks into their holes and pumping gallons of cum into them, after that Robina went into to everyone's rooms and raped them too, covering all the rooms in cum Robina and Her entourage headed towards an area in the ocean called the New World where she met Nami, Nico Robin, Boa Hancock and Margaret who were seperated from the Strawhats and were heading to Raftel, Where Luffy was battling Blackbeard for the final time using Gear Five which grants his punches the aspect of seastone which disables Blakebeard's Devil Fruits before pummeling him to death. Afterwhich both Robina and Luffy reached One Piece at the same time, both of them were named Pirate King/Queen however the rest of the New World didn't know about Robina so only properly acknowledged Luffy however those who were present at raftel and all those close to the The Pirate's knew, Luffy and Robina then took out the nobles, corrupt marines and the Gorosei. After the celebrations ended. Nami, Boa Hancock, Margaret and Nico Robin followed Robina back to her airship which now has a name The Scarletian Empress. The final country that Robina arrived at was Fiore which was in the middle of the Zeref war which was ended very quickly by Robina's forces as they were resistant to magic due to them never encountering magic before. Once all the casualties were added up and Acnologia killed. The celebrations could begin starting with Robina being named the Fairy Tail GuildMaster and Wendy, Erza, Mirajane and Lisanna all going with Robina back to Nova but not before Robina marked the land for teleportation between the countries. Once Robina and Her group landed on Nova, The women she brought back fell in love with some of her daughters and 8 years later most of her grand daughters are born. Volume 6: Incidents In the year 2045 A then-unknown individual added literal tons of aphrodisiac to the water supply of Robina's Family causing all the futas to fuck their mums, sisters and daughters and impregnating them, once the family got out of the house, They wrecked havoc across the land raping every person on Nova and impregnating them and then miraculously impregnating themselves. They then figured out through their severely lust clouded mind how to fly Bullheads to the other countries who were powerless to stop the goddess and demigods, Robina also changed every man into a woman or futa and then raped them into unconsciousness then they flew to the rest of remnant. They fucked all of Vale, Vacuo and Mistral and genderswapped into women or futa before they were stopped but that was not before They impregnated the women. The women of Robina's Family could not be satisfied by the Futas so they too went to Vacuo and lesbian raped the women while giving them aphrodisiac which lay dormant for months. Robina also changed the worlds women's genes to only give birth to females and futas. Atlas was able to stop the Novaians by giving Robina an antidote and making her knock everyone out so that the aphrodisiac can wear off. The one who infested the water supply was a man called Silas Kuran who was working alone as he hoped that this incident would cause the government too revoke all of Robina's gifts, this of course failed as most women actually dreamt of being part of Robina's family. Silas was soon found hiding in the mountains of Nova and was promptly tortured for days before being executed. After this incident the population grew dramatically in Nova from around 10,000 to over 1,000,000 as a result of all the women migrating to Nova to be closer to Robina. By this time it would be harder to find a woman on Nova not somehow related to Robina. It was also at this point where Robina found out that she is infatuated with underage sex. Which lead to her establishing a law which stated any child fucked by Robina is considered hers and will not be returned. Robina also built a school which allows her to fuck the children. Robina also doesn't change her dick size from 50 inches which causes the children no small amount of comfort. Although Robina usually fucks the students, She has fucked 3 teachers; The first was Her mother Alice, the second was Harriet Mason who has the biggest ass in Nova, it was so big that she needed custom chairs, When Robina fucked Harriet, She bent Harriet over her desk, ripped her leggings and thrust her cock into her holes and impregnating her, which caused her to enter a bestial state growing 24 cocks, 4 for each hole and 1 for each hand, Robina than forced the futa students to rape and impregnate the females . the third teacher was Franceska Mila-Rose (who is also a lion faunus)who only wears a bra and boxers. Robina tore her clothes apart to get to the Amazonian body beneath. Robina also grew another dick long enough to go to her mouth. Robina also impregnated her. Robina also visits the schools in the main remnant to fuck the children there, it was on one such occasion where she met Raven, Willow, Summer and Kali teaching a swimming class nude, Robina used her invisibility semblance to slip into the pool and wade over to the four buxom faunus and thrust her cocks between their asses and cumming on their backs before driving her cocks into their holes. Which caused them to go into heat leading to Robina knotting them and impregnating them. After the knot had shrunk abit, The swim teachers raped their students by ripping their bikinis off and plunging their cocks into the virgin holes which broke the students minds causing them to become addicted to the sex, the faunus students also started raping the females along with the teachers and Robina. At another point in time Robina was visiting a temple which specialized in air semblances which was home to Ikki and Jinora, both of which Robina wanted so later that night Robina snuck into their room and ripped their clothes off, showing the underage bodies to the moonlight, once their clothes were off Robina transformed into their mother but with an added part, her cocks. Robina gently roused the the sisters from their sleep before making out with them and fingering their virgin holes. Then Robina slowly pushed her cocks into their honeypots, destroying their virgnity and their minds at the thought of their mother raping them. right after however Pema entered their room and fainted which Robina took advantage of and raped the pregnant housewife changing the baby in her womb into a female. Pema came to just as Ikki and Jinora were starting to drink her breast milk, Robina then summoned 3 clones, 2 for Pema's hands and 1 for her mouth. Robina than proceeded to increase her thrusts and summoned a milk pump which she attached to Pema's bountiful breasts. Robina than started fisting Ikki and Jinora causing their juices to cover Pema. Robina impregnated both Ikki and Jinora. The 3 women then left with Robina with Pema essentialy becoming Robina's milk farm as Robina 'blessed' her with the ability of always lactating. Later that year, Shira drugged Robina with a super potent aphrodesiac which causes the user to only fuck their family, So Robina gathered all her wives and grand/children and raped them, first she tore their clothes off then using a chain semblance she forced them to the ground before thrusting her cocks into their holes and fucked each girl for 10 hours before pumping enough cum into them to make them look like they are pregnant with dectuplets. In 2078 the male population had decreased severely and pretty soon there will be no more males, As Robina tired of Atlas' treatment of the rest of remnant decided to take over. She did this by increasing her knockout range to the whole of Atlas. She then proceeded to rape every woman and child in Atlas leaving them covered in cum. After which she genderbent the males and raped them and pretty soon every woman was pregnant with Robina's children, after the takeover Robina who was mindless on lust travelled to every country and did the same, raping her family aswell. Volume 7: Settled At last After the above incidents Robina started having less sex as her family had grown to immense proportions even when she did have sex, she would wear a condom and in 2080 She stopped having sex entirely which was an effort to make her famly an actual family rather than just something to relieve her lust. She settled into grandmotherhood but the stories of her actions will live on forever. Robina also started to put more effort into her job as Co-President at SPCD which saw a massive increase in profit as Robina was able to sense dust underground through her link to the world. Robina also managed her other "jobs" better such as upgrading the guild hall to be immune to magic attacks, updating the ninja exam procedures and extraordinarily completing all the paperwork she neglected when she was a sex fiend. She eventually figured out a way to allow space travel which allowed the Nova population to grow even more on other planets. '''' Category:Finished